Danny Kwame
Danny Kwame (1986–2019) was the victim in Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Danny was a 33-year-old werewolf with brown eyes, a short black afro and a matching stubble. In his human form, he wore a green collared shirt and a pair of jeans, as well as black shoes. At the time of his death, Danny was seen shirtless in his werewolf form with a lot of hair growing on his body. Murder details Danny was found dead in his werewolf form on Alcatraz Island, shot with silver bullets. Ben deduced that he was shot in the heart and upper chest. He also told Gwen and the player that the killer had dipped the silver bullets in wolfsbane, which was poisonous to werewolves. This meant the killer knew werewolf lore. At the werewolf hideout, Gwen and the player later found a handgun in the tree hollow. Thinking that it could be the murder weapon, they sent it to Chief Arrow. Finding traces of silver in the bullet chamber, he confirmed the team's hypothesis. The Chief also found some of the red lipstick on the weapon, which made him conclude that the killer wore red lipstick. Relationship with suspects Danny's mother, Serena Kwame, did not believe in his werewolf identity and told him to "stop his werewolf business" after Danny several times proved to his mother that he was a werewolf. Aware that Danny was trying to get Serena believe him, fellow werewolf Zander Stark had given him a muzzle as a threat to stop him from doing so. Museum guard Reggie Pratt had agreed to let Zander and Danny stay in an abandoned Alcatraz prison wing during the full moons, however he was forced by his wife to charge Danny a usage fee as a golden opportunity for money. Making funs of Danny over his werewolf self, vampire Pierce Cromwell eventually freaked out after seeing him turning into a wolf. Notorious supernatural hunter Ruth Wu had an affair with Danny and hunted him down after knowing that he was a werewolf. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Serena. Serena admitted to the murder, saying that after giving her undeniable proof that he was a werewolf, Danny gave her a book on werewolves so she could learn more on his condition. From the book, Serena learned that werewolves could be killed with silver and came to believe that she could "kill" the werewolf in Danny without killing his human side. Serena then turned herself over to the cops, avoiding any mention of her son being a werewolf. Trivia *Danny's death at the hands of his own mother is thus far one of the instances of domestic homicide in Supernatural Investigations. *Danny is one of the non-human victims in the game. Case appearances *Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations) *Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery Danny Kwame's Body.PNG|Danny's body. SerenainJail.png|Serena Kwame, Danny's mother and killer. RWuSupernatural.png|Ruth Wu, Danny's late ex-girlfriend. C326Teaser.jpg|Danny featuring in Hour of the Wolf's teaser. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims